


Comes Love

by Yuusana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Burlesque AU, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri in Lingerie, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sexy Katsuki Yuuri, Slow Burn, Smut, Strip and Fluff, Stripper Katsuki Yuuri, alternates between fluff and sexy scenes, dita von teese Yuuri Katsuki, sweet and inexperienced Victor Nikiforov, tiny mention of abuse in the past
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuusana/pseuds/Yuusana
Summary: Зрители вытягивают шеи, чтобы посмотреть, как Юри сидит или спокойно потягивает свой напиток. Он подносит бокал к губам и медленно опустошает его, как если бы там был мёд, а не шампанское. Или он берёт коктейль и пьёт его через трубочку так, что мужчины вокруг покрываются холодным потом. Тогда он скрещивает ноги и откидывается на своём месте, и неважно, что происходит на сцене: каждый взгляд в комнате направлен на него. Постоянные посетители часто говорили, что никто не мог скрестить ноги так, как это делал Эрос.В ту ночь он сидел на своём обычном месте и смотрел выступление невидящим взглядом. Когда кто-то оставляет две недели подряд букет роз, это кому угодно покажется подозрительным. Он всегда находит их в одном и том же месте. Их всегда семь. И с ними всегда записка. Но Юри знал, что они все были от одного человека.Бурлеск!АУ, в котором Юри - артист, а Виктор - его поклонник.





	1. Снова разбитое сердце.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comes Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858748) by [Multiple_Universes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Universes/pseuds/Multiple_Universes). 



     Это всегда так заканчивалось: слезами в ванной. Он забивается в угол между туалетом и дверью, уткнувшись головой в колени, и плачет.  
  
      Каждый раз. Каждый раз он делал одну и ту же ошибку.  
  
      Почему? Разве он был таким идиотом? Таким наивным?  
  
      Он действовал так, словно контролировал себя и был твёрдым как мрамор, когда на деле он был хрупким как стекло.  
  
      В который раз он поклялся себе никогда больше не влюбляться, и всё же он был снова с разбитым сердцем.  
  
      Он дал себе всхлипнуть, зная, что не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы хотел. Он воспользовался тем маленьким облегчением, которое принесли слёзы, и затем поднялся, умыл лицо и сделал всё возможное, чтобы собраться.  
  
      Всё-таки это не было концом света. К сожалению.  
  
      Не то чтобы он намеревался это делать, но следующие две недели он работал в рутинном темпе, который помог ему справиться с головной болью: поплакать, смыть слёзы, принять боевое выражение лица и выйти. Чай тоже помогал.  
  
      Он пошёл на кухню и поставил чайник. Затем он упал в кресло и закрыл лицо ладонями. Он всё ещё мог помнить чувство последнего поцелуя любовника.  
  
      После отрицания и возможного принятия пришла стадия жалости к себе. Он разрешил это. Бедный Юри. Снова разбитое сердце. Бедный-бедный Юри. Чем он заслужил это?  
  
      Чайник вскипел, и он сделал себе чай. После первой чашки мир чувствовался более терпимо. После второй он смог рассмеяться, пусть смех и был горьким.  
  
      Глупый Юри. Поддался обаянию очередного глупого мужчины. Оказался одурачен очередным красивым глупым лицом. Глупый-глупый Юри.  
  
      Он достал телефон и включил его. Теперь он мог иметь дело с телефонными звонками.  
  
      Это не было концом света.  
  
      Он посмотрел в окно. Снаружи был солнечный день. Он мог переодеться в обычные футболку и штаны и пойти гулять. Он мог выйти к реке и пройти мимо велосипедистов. Он был свободен. Он мог делать, что захочет, и никто не мог сказать ему, что делать.  
  
      Его телефон зазвонил.  
  
— Да? — ответил он идеально поставленным голосом.  
  
— Юри! — Его друг Пхичит растягивал слова. — Как ты?  
  
— Ужасно. У меня болит голова, и я чувствую себя так, словно меня может вырвать, — солгал он. — Думаю, я подцепил что-то.  
  
" _Нет, я останусь дома_ ," — решил он. — " _Забудь о прогулке. Забудь о реке и приятном ветерке. Я остаюсь дома._ "  
  
— Хочешь присоединиться ко мне в обед? — предложил Пхичит. — Тебе может полегчать.  
  
— Я очень устал, Пхичит.  
  
— Это не твоя вина, Юри.  
  
" _Что ты знаешь и кто тебе сказал? Как ты всегда в курсе?_ "  
  
— Ты прав, не моя. Я просто наивный придурок.  
  
— Юри, нет! Это не так!  
  
— Неважно. Я не в подходящем настроении. Извини.  
  
— Юри, не закрывайся. Пожалуйста. Ты должен провести время с другими людьми. Это поможет.  
  
" _Да что ты понимаешь? У тебя есть парень. Вы встречаетесь уже пять лет. Он честный и надёжный. Он правда в тебя влюблён и никогда не пытался тобой воспользоваться. Он никогда не осуждал тебя за твою работу или пытался использовать её как извинение за насилие над тобой._ "  
  
Юри вздохнул.  
  
— Я хочу побыть один. Мне _нужно_ побыть одному сейчас.  
  
— Пообещай, что ты придёшь увидеться, когда будешь готов, — уже почти умолял Пхичит. — Я хочу помочь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал в одиночестве, Юри.  
  
— Я уже проходил через это. И пройду через это снова.  
  
— Вот это настрой!  
  
      Он должен был работать вечером, так что он не торопился собираться. Он пытался попробовать отвлечься едой, когда это случилось впервые, и к своему ужасу обнаружил, что быстро набирал вес. Опасаясь быть уволенным, он сбросил набранное так быстро, как мог.  
  
      Он был Эросом и гордился этим псевдонимом. Люди всегда возвращались, чтобы посмотреть на него, после того, как видели впервые. Было позором, что любовники не задерживались с ним на такое долгое время.  
  
      Он прошёл в гостиную и упал на диван. Он потратил добрый час на отчаянье и жалость к себе. Это ещё больше испортило его настроение, и он задался вопросом, будет ли так каждый вечер.  
  
      Ему надо было что-то сделать, иначе он не смог бы выступать. Он дал себе ещё полчаса и затем включил обычную тренировочную песню. Когда начала играть открывающая музыка в баре, он плотнее натянул своё платье и начал двигать бёдрами из стороны в сторону в такт ритму.  
  
      Его пальцы скользнули по груди. Он закрыл глаза и попытался выкинуть все воспоминания. " _Теперь только я. Только я. Я на сцене. Они все смотрят на меня, и они все хотят меня. Я — тот, кого они жаждут больше всего. Но я вне их досягаемости. Я всегда буду вне их досягаемости._ "  
  
      Он заставил себя подумать о своих руках. Затем он сконцентрировался на своих бёдрах. Он представил себя стоящим в центре внимания. Купающимся во внимании. Он развязал свой халат и позволил ему соскользнуть на пол.  
  
" _Мужчины сходят от меня с ума. Они не могут думать о ком-то другом. Я заставлю их потерять способность рационально мыслить._ "  
  
      Это было его обычной мысленной подготовкой, но она была ему нужна больше, чем когда-либо.  
  
" _Это я. Я выйду, и они прошепчут моё имя. Я Эрос._ "  
  
      Всё ещё был ранний вечер. Он стоял посередине комнаты и знал, что белые кружевные шторы на окне не дадут кому-то с улицы заглянуть внутрь, но ему было плевать. Не то чтобы они увидели что-то, чего не было на сцене. Если бы об этом узнал владелец, он бы назвал это свободной работой, но кто сказал бы ему?  
  
      Музыка играла, возвращаясь к началу, но он был слишком потерян в своих мыслях, чтобы заметить это. Он вспомнил чувство адреналина, появившееся, когда он впервые вышел туда и толпа поприветствовала его. Когда они скандировали его имя, он чувствовал, будто мог сделать что угодно.  
  
      На город опустился вечер, и он надел одежду также, как и свою соблазнительную улыбку, и со спокойным видом направился работать, будто всё было под контролем.  
  
      Он поймал своё отражение в зеркале у двери и кивнул. Это был невероятный вечер, лучше предыдущих.  
  
      Но пепел всё ещё был там, поэтому, на самом деле, когда он обнаружил цветы в своей гримёрке, его сердце замерло, и поначалу он захотел выбросить их. Затем он поискал в них записку, или конверт, или что угодно, способное дать ему понять, от кого были цветы. Он ожидал карточки со словами “от твоего тайного поклонника”, но, может, там было бы имя, и он мог бы вернуть их и попросить поклонника никогда снова не беспокоить его.  
  
      Ничего.  
  
      Было просто девять тёмно-красных роз в вазе, как если бы отправитель давал их, не ожидая возврата.  
  
      Юри не был польщён. Нисколько. Он постоянно получал цветы и всегда с любовной запиской, и они всегда раздражали его, звуча фальшиво и надуманно. Теперь здесь был букет без записки, и это заставило его улыбнуться.  
  
      Он направился к гардеробу и просмотрел варианты, не решаясь выбрать, что надеть. Периодически он останавливался и смотрел на цветы.  
  
  
      Если бы вы прогулялись по Эппл стрит, когда солнце находилось за облаками (или даже если бы шёл дождь), вы бы не заметили многого на этой улице. Дома были старыми с одинаковыми фасадами, но ни один из них не нёс исторической ценности. Если бы вы совершили такую же прогулку вечером, то увидели бы толпу, собравшуюся около одной из дверей.  
  
      “Blue Dancer” был популярным клубом, который был обязан этим своему главному танцору: Кацуки Юри.  
  
      Каждый вечер кто-то размещает программу у двери, и люди толпятся около неё, чтобы увидеть его имя в листе выступающих в этот день, так как (как сказали бы вам постоянные гости) было тяжело предсказать, в какой день будет выступать Эрос.  
  
      Юри был выступавшим и, как и многие выступавшие (или артисты), сильно зависел от своего настроения.  
  
      Был ли он в списке выступавших сегодня? Да, какая удача! Вперёд, выбирайте места за столиками. Передний ряд заполнен, но вы будете знать и в следующий раз придёте раньше, верно?  
  
      А, сегодня много людей, какая неудача!  
  
      Места заполнялись, свет был приглушен, лишь одно место там осталось, вылавливая соблазнительную фигуру, сидевшую в кресле посередине сцены. Оркестр заиграл мелодию, и шоу началось. Иногда Юри пел.  
  
      У него было несколько программ, но настоящие знатоки часто говорили, что ни одно выступление не было похоже на другое. Юри не мог вспомнить, кто придумал названия для его программ, но они все обычно относились к “дням костюма” или “дням платья”, как в “сегодня будет день костюма” все понимали, что Юри выйдет на сцену в чёрном костюме, который заставит всех смотреть на него, несмотря на свою простоту. “День платья” значил, что Юри появится перед своей обожавшей аудиторией в платье, в котором, вне зависимости от длины, он выглядел восхитительно.  
  
      Но, независимо от его одежды, он всегда давал незабываемые представления. В один день это был тоскливый любовник, в другой - кто-то, кого сложно впечатлить. Он очаровывал и разбивал сердца, а аудитория проглатывала это и просила больше.  
  
      Он сел перед зеркалом в своей комнате, мысленно готовясь к предстоявшему выступлению. Это значило, что он пытался изо всех сил не думать о своём разбитом сердце.  
  
      Ему дали собственную гримёрку в клубе. Она находилась над залом выступлений, хоть и не была большой, но в ней был туалет, зеркало с креслом перед ним и кровать. И всё было его. Остальные выступавшие должны были делиться комнатами друг с другом. У него была собственная. У него была своя квартира, конечно, но эта комната значила, что он мог передохнуть между репетицией и выступлением.  
  
— Что сегодня будет? — спросила одна из артисток, качнув головой в проход.  
  
— День костюма, определённо.  
  
      Она подошла и положила ладони на его плечи.  
  
— О, милый! Снова разбитое сердце? — она наклонилась к его уху и улыбнулась от их реакции.  
  
      Юри вздохнул и заставил себя улыбнуться.  
  
— Это просто моя отвратительная удача, но я справлюсь с этим.  
  
— Ах! — она обняла его. — Не говори так! Я уверена, ты найдёшь однажды правильного человека.  
  
— Да, — фыркнул Юри, — в моих мечтах.  
  
      Она села позади него.  
  
— От кого розы?  
  
      Он оставил их у зеркала. Они чудесно обрамляли его отражение.  
  
      Юри пожал плечами.  
  
— Без понятия.  
  
— Может, это он тот самый. Никогда не знаешь.  
  
— Я всегда знаю, — вздохнул Юри. — Сколько времени?  
  
— У нас есть ещё полчаса, дорогой, — она села позади него. — Каким он будет, впрочем?  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Мужчина, который сможет завоевать сердце Юри и сделать его счастливым, — пояснила она.  
  
      Он смотрел на розы, пока секунды протекали в тишине. Может, это было плохой идеей. Может, он должен был их выбросить в конце концов.  
  
      С этажа ниже донеслись звуки смеха и звенящих бокалов.  
  
      Затем он поднялся и позволил своему халату соскользнуть с плеч.  
  
— Мне многого не нужно, — сказал он и достал костюм из шкафа. — Я выучил свой урок. Если он надёжный и правда любит меня, этого достаточно. — Он оделся, медленно и осторожно, подобно рыцарю, надевшему свои доспехи.  
  
      Она нахмурилась.  
  
— Да ладно, Юри! Уверена, есть больше, чем это! И мы говорим здесь об идеальном мужчине. Позволь своему воображению разгуляться!  
  
      Юри рассмеялся.  
  
— Ну ладно тогда: восхитительный мужчина, кто-то с хорошей фигурой. — Он замолчал. — Я не могу поверить, что говорю это!  
  
— Продолжай, — воодушевила она его. — Это хорошее начало!  
  
— Что ты ожидаешь от меня услышать? Хорош задницей и хорош со своими руками?  
  
— Естественно! И джентльмен!  
  
      Юри смеялся.  
  
— Ты можешь также добавить “обращается со мной как с принцем”, и очень статный.  
  
— И богатый, — настояла она. — Он должен быть богатым.  
  
— Конечно, почему нет? — Юри надел пиджак и застегнул его.  
  
      Другой причиной, по которой он должен был следить за своим весом, была узость его одежды. Она должна была оказывать верный эффект, но иногда он правда ненавидел её. Далее он обулся, надел перчатки. Когда он был одет, он сел обратно и начал краситься.  
  
      Танцовщица наклонилась к его креслу и покачала головой, любуясь его отражением.  
  
— Таких людей не существует, — сказал он ей, продолжая разговор, несмотря на его глупость. Он наклонился вперёд и коснулся своего отражения. Линия его глаз не была очень хорошей, но он носил очки только дома. Ему не нравилось думать, что кто-то из “Blue Dancer” подумает, если выяснит, что он носит очки.  
  
— Существуют, — поспорила она.  
  
— Тогда они все живут где-то там и никогда сюда не приходят.  
  
      Юри снова посмотрел на букет роз. Он нашёл ножницы и отрезал стебель одного цветка, чтобы можно было положить его в нагрудный карман его пиджака. Бросив последний взгляд на отражение, он вышел. Улыбка на его лице была менее горькой в этот раз.  
  
  
      Свет погас, и начала играть музыка. было несколько секунд шума, а затем среди зрителей повисла тишина.  
  
      Первым начал играть саксофон, за ним последовало пианино, и на сцене зажёгся свет. Фигура качалась из стороны в сторону под музыку, повернувшись спиной к зрителям.  
  
      Ни один не выронил и слова. Все сидели тихо, ожидая настоящего начала выступления.  
  
      Пальцы Эроса скользнули по перчаткам, снимая их палец за пальцем, не торопясь. Он кинул их на сцену, будучи всё ещё спиной к зрителям. Затем последовал пиджак, медленно соскользнув с его плеч. Звук его, упавшего на сцену, был прервав воодушевлёнными вскриками толпы. Он посмотрел на них через плечо, губы изогнулись в улыбке. В зубах Эроса была роза, и зрители одобрили и её.  
  
      Музыка продолжалась, заманивая слушателей, затуманивая их разум, вкладывая в головы сумасшедшие мысли, пока не стало казаться, что все красивые молодые мужчины должны были раздеться перед аудиторией, и неожиданно появился вопрос: почему они ещё этого не сделали?  
  
      Но зрители сидели, все взгляды были направлены на Эроса в ожидании большего. Теперь он показался им, улыбаясь, когда двигался под музыку и скользил ладонями по своей груди. Он всегда это делал не торопясь, так что они не могли оторвать своих взглядов от него. Несколько секунд, и они попросили большего.  
  
      Песня, которую он обычно пел под эту музыку, приглашала слушателя завоевать его сердце и снова разбить его, когда он шутил, что у него на самом деле не было сердца. “Я твой мальчик”, — твердила песня.  
  
" _Я ничей мальчик,_ " — думал он, — " _и никогда больше не буду чьим-то мальчиком._ "  
  
      В его зубах всё ещё была роза.  
  
      Он расстегнул жилет, глядя на зрителей после каждой пуговицы, будто бы спрашивая, стоит ли продолжать. Полные энтузиазма комментарии не оставляли сомнений, что зрители хотели этого.  
  
      Жилет был отброшен, и Юри прошёл по сцене в рубашке. Он вытащил розу из зубов и держал её в пальцах. Было что-то хрупкое в этом мгновении, но затем улыбка вернулась на его лицо, и это ощущение исчезло.  
  
      Он расстегнул ремень и дал своим штанам упасть. Рубашка была длинной и дотягивалась до бёдер, создавая ощущение, будто под ней ничего больше не было. Он пересёк сцену к пианино и лёг на него, подмигнув пианисту, запустив руку в свои волосы, чтобы растрепать их до утреннего состояния. Он скользнул рукой вниз, расстёгивая рубашку, но не распахивая её.  
  
      По-кошачьи Юри вышел на середину сцены и позволил рубашке медленно соскользнуть с одного плеча, затем с другого, и она упала на сцену.  
  
      Зрители засвистели, и он всё ещё продолжал танцевать.  
  
      Он вернулся к пианино, лёг на него, всё ещё держа розу в своей руке.  
  
      Они скандировали его имя, и он досчитал до десяти, прежде чем соскользнуть с пианино. Его правая рука скользнула по груди, по животу и поймала верх нижнего белья, опуская его на несколько сантиметров.  
  
      Зрители кричали.  
  
      Нет, было бессмысленно пытаться убежать от своих ощущений. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя ужасно. Он повернулся и ушёл под свист и просьбы “больше”.  
  
      Обычно он оставался подольше, но не сегодня.  
  
      Он вышел со сцены, игнорируя бурчание босса, и вернулся в гримёрку.  
  
      Теперь там было два букета роз. И одна роза всё ещё в его руке. Он оставил цветок на столе, оделся и уехал домой.  
  
      Он смирился с другой ночью, когда плакал, пока не уснул.  
  
  
      Четырнадцать дней быстро пролетели, каждый неотличимый от другого. И каждый раз Юри находил букет из семи роз в своей комнате. Он отсылал их. Он выкидывал их. Но всё ещё они приходили.  
  
      У Юри был выходной день, но он всё равно решил прийти. Это было секретной договорённостью с владельцем “Blue Dancer”: Юри платил, приходил в другие дни и сидел за столом фасада. Особенно когда выступление было наименее популярным.  
  
      Зрители вытягивают шеи, чтобы посмотреть, как Юри сидит или спокойно потягивает свой напиток. Он подносит бокал к губам и медленно опустошает его, как если бы там был мёд, а не шампанское. Или он берёт коктейль и пьёт его через трубочку так, что мужчины вокруг покрываются холодным потом. Тогда он скрещивает ноги и откидывается на своём месте, и неважно, что происходит на сцене: каждый взгляд в комнате направлен на него. Постоянные посетители часто говорили, что никто не мог скрестить ноги так, как это делал Эрос.  
  
      В ту ночь он сидел на своём обычном месте и смотрел выступление невидящим взглядом. Когда кто-то оставляет две недели подряд букет роз, это кому угодно покажется подозрительным. Он всегда находит их в одном и том же месте. Их всегда семь. И с ними всегда записка. Но Юри знал, что они все были от одного человека.  
  
      Артист на сцене запел, и Юри подумал о своём загадочном поклоннике.  
  
      Чего он хочет? В чём смысл?  
  
      Он вздохнул.  
  
      В чём вообще был смысл?  
  
      Он упёрся подбородком в ладонь и попытался не думать о счётах и грязном белье, которое ожидало его дома.  
  
      Зрители сели, очарованные глубиной чувств в глазах Эроса и лёгкой дрожью, которая прошлась по его плечам.  
  
— Я бы отдал половину своей жизни за ночь с ним, — прошептал мужчина своему соседу и получил в ответ удар по лицу.  
  
      Это было бесполезно. Юри встал, кивнул выступавшему и вышел.  
  
      Дверь закрылась за ним, когда среди зрителей началась драка.  
  
      Он противился желанию подняться по лестнице, ведущей в его комнату. Он уже знал, что найдёт там, так что было единственным решением подняться и увидеть их?  
  
      Может, ему стоило спрятаться в комнате, подождать, пока человек придёт, и попросить его перестать приносить цветы. Или, по крайней мере, спросить его о причинах.  
  
" _Ему надо остановиться. Я не хочу их больше. Я не знаю, что с ними делать._ "  
  
      Он оставил первый букет в своей квартире. Он стоял в вазе в спальне, розы всё ещё выглядели свежими, как и две недели назад.  
  
      Что ему сказали однажды?  
  
" _Букеты, подаренные с любовью, живут дольше._ "  
  
      Юри остановился перед полуоткрытой дверью. В его комнате кто-то был. Должен ли он войти? Что, если там был его поклонник? Никто больше не пошёл бы в его комнату, когда его там не было.  
  
      Он должен был пойти и остановить их. Если это был его поклонник, тогда, может, это было хорошим шансом попросить его остановиться.  
  
      Юри протянул руку, чтобы открыть дверь, когда она распахнулась перед ним.  
  
      Вышел молодой мужчина. Он был высоким со светлыми волосами и голубыми глазами. На его лице была улыбка.  
  
      Его взгляд упал на Юри, и улыбку закрыло покраснение его лица.  
  
      Решив не украшаться весом и хорошим видом мужчины, Юри выпрямился в полный рост.  
  
— Кто ты и что делаешь в моей комнате?  
  
      Он вытянул руку с улыбкой.  
  
— Виктор Никифоров. Я тот, кто продолжает приносить тебе цветы. — Юри пожал его руку. — Я не хотел тебя потревожить. Один из танцоров сказал, что я могу войти.


	2. Человек, которого не существует

_Виктор оказался в “Blue Dancer” случайно. Одним вечером он шёл по улице, чувствуя себя ужасно, когда он заметил очередь и решил выяснить, из-за чего она._  
  
      Не из-за чего. Из-за кого.  
  
      Он смог найти свободное место рядом с одним из столиков. Только позже он понял, как ему повезло.  
  
      Фигура стояла спиной к зрителям, одна рука была на шесте, который был посередине сцены. Мужчина был в чёрном кружевном костюме, чёрных перчатках, чёрной обуви на шпильках и, судя по всему, всё.  
  
      Виктор, который зашёл, не зная, во что ввязывался, собирался встать и уйти.  
  
      Он чувствовал себя расстроенным и одиноким. Он не был в настроении для эротических танцев.  
  
      Выступавший обошёл шест. Пальцы в чёрных перчатках скользнули вниз по идеальным бёдрам и вернулись обратно, в то время как вторая рука осталась на месте, будто не способная покинуть шест. Ярко-красные губы изогнулись в опасной улыбке. Виктору стало тепло, и он расстегнул рубашку.  
  
      У мужчины была идеальная фигура, и костюм хорошо подчёркивал это. После того, как он потратил пять минут, крутясь вокруг шеста, Виктор также мог с уверенностью сказать, что этот костюм прикрывал его интимные места с любого угла.  
  
       _А потом выступавший запел._ “Baby, can’t you see I’m calling. A guy like you should wear a warning. It’s dangerous. I’m falling”, _и Виктор почувствовал, как кровь хлынула к его лицу._  
  
      “I can’t wait. I need a hit. Baby, give me it. You’re dangerous. I’m loving it. There’s no escape.” _В этих глазах был опасный блеск. Красные губы продолжали улыбаться, но глаза оставались холодными._ “Too high; can’t come down; losin’ my head, spinnin’ ‘round and ‘round. Do you feel me now?” _Выступавший стянул перчатку и соблазнительно лизнул тыльную сторону руки, не сводя взгляда со зрителей._ “Oh, the taste of your lips. I’m on a ride. You’re toxic I’m slippin’ under.” _Его руки скользнули по коже вниз к бёдрам._  
  
_Виктор представил, как поднимался вверх и присоединялся к выступавшему, снося парня с ног и очаровывая его сердце. А потом ему стало интересно, почему он представил это. Он сжал кресло обеими руками просто на случай, если его ноги решат всё равно отнести его на сцену._  
  
— Эрос лучший, - прошептал ему его сосед. - Нет никого, кто делал бы лучше то, что делает он.  
  
      У Виктора не заняло много времени узнать, что это было правдой.  
  
      И у этого Эроса в его жизни кто-то был. Виктор однажды увидел, как они целовались около клуба.  
  
      И это было будто ему в грудь вонзили нож. Посмотрев с открытым ртом несколько минут, он развернулся и ушёл.  
  
      Он не был в клубе целую неделю и поклялся не появляться там никогда. Но его сны были полны танцором и его соблазнительными жестами, и Виктор знал, что не мог сопротивляться этому. Он поддался неизбежному и вернулся. Он приходил снова и снова, просто чтобы посмотреть.  
  
I’m addicted to you. Don’t you know that you’re toxic?  
  
       _Это был целый мир, который был абсолютно закрыт для него, но всё, что он мог, - стоять снаружи, прижимая ладони к стеклу, и смотреть, пока Эрос оставался соблазнительно близко и всё же вне досягаемости._  
  
      Теперь Эрос стоял перед ним, скрестив руки на груди, поднял одну бровь, и в его глазах была огромная печаль.  
  
      Это был его шанс. Шанс поговорить лицом к лицу. Всё внутри него сжалось, и он попытался скрыться за улыбкой.  
  
_“Каким он должен быть — мужчина, который способен завоевать сердце Юри и сделать его счастливым?”_  
  
      Юри прохладно осмотрел Виктора (или, если точнее, это был вниз-вверх-вниз взгляд ) и увидел, как мужчина нервно вспотел.  
  
_“Восхитительный мужчина, кто-то с хорошей фигурой.”_  
  
— Можно твой автограф? - спросил Виктор, вытаскивая карточку и ручку из внутреннего кармана и почти роняя их, будто его руки дрожали.  
  
— Конечно, - ответил Юри, его взгляд задержался на руках Виктора на несколько секунд. Он взял ручку и подписал “Эрос” аккуратным почерком с завитушками. Однако это не выглядело достаточным. Он подумал о всех розах, которые Виктор подарил ему, и затем вспомнил о красной помаде, которую выбрал в тон цветам. Он поднёс карточку к губам и поцеловал её, оставляя отпечаток.  
  
— Вот. - Он вернул её обратно Виктору.  
  
— Идеально! - объявил Виктор, его нервозность была временно забыта.  
  
— Я-я правда благодарен за розы, - сказал Юри. Теперь была его очередь волноваться.  
  
— В этом ничего нет, правда, - настоял Виктор. - Мне нравится, как ты танцуешь. Ты очень хорош!  
  
_“А теперь ты ожидаешь что-то в ответ, да?”_ \- подумал Юри.  
  
— Я-я… - Виктор прочистил горло. - Я хотел бы узнать тебя получше.  
  
      Юри знал учебную тревогу. Он точно знал, что люди имели в виду под “узнать тебя лучше”. О, какого чёрта, его заманили красивым личиком, и он знал это.  
  
— Хочешь отвезти меня домой? - спросил он с озорной улыбкой.  
  
      Он ждал, чтобы Виктор вжал его в стену для поцелуя, чтобы руки Виктора скользили по нему и, может, даже попытались раздеть его, чтобы его втолкнули в комнату, где кровать ожидала принять их, и горячего секса, который неизбежно последовал бы за этим.  
  
      Ничего этого не произошло.  
  
— Я бы хотел отвести тебя домой, - сказал Виктор.  
  
      Ах. Так он был более обособленным типом. Типом, который настаивал на приличии, когда делал все виды грязных вещей за закрытыми дверьми. И на самом деле звал их “грязными вещами”. У Юри была степень в этих так называемых “грязных вещах”, и он мог написать статью об этом.  
  
      Он был в очень свободной чистой белой рубашке, и он расстегнул две верхних пуговицы, просто чтобы увидеть реакцию Виктора.  
  
      Виктор покраснел и отвёл взгляд.  
  
— Идём тогда, - шагнул к нему Юри.  
  
      На это Виктор предложил ему руку, что, на взгляд Юри, выглядело как очень старый жест. Но очень старинный жест хорошо подходил ему.  
  
      Он вспомнил о розах в своей комнате и извинился, чтобы взять их.  
  
      Когда он вернулся, то обнял свободной рукой Виктора об руку.  
  
_“Что ты ожидаешь услышать от меня? Хорошая задница и у него сильные руки?”_  
  
      Большая часть пути прошла в тишине. Виктор не лапал его, даже в самых тёмных частях улицы. Он не отпускал неприличных комментариев. Чёрт, он даже не пытался завести небольшой разговор и действовал так, будто они просто гуляли (что всегда раздражало Юри). В каком-то виде это было честно.  
  
      Это была прохладная ночь с несильным ветерком, и по плечам Юри прошла небольшая дрожь. Он остановился застегнуть рубашку.  
  
— Тебе, должно быть, холодно, - сказал Виктор и снял своё пальто. - Держи, - помог он Юри надеть его.  
  
— Что насчёт тебя?  
  
      Виктор пожал плечами.  
  
— Я буду в порядке. Я не очень чувствителен к холоду. - Юри приготовился к какому-то намёку, но его не последовало. - Пойдём? - Виктор снова протянул ему руку.  
  
      Юри плотнее закутался в пальто. Оно всё ещё сохраняло тепло Виктора.  
  
_“И джентльмен!”_  
  
      Юри жил двумя улицами ниже в чистом и “респектабельном” жилом доме, жители которого продолжали пытаться выгнать его за “нанесение вреда репутации соседства”, как они называли это.  
  
      Они вместе поднялись на лифте, всё ещё молча.  
  
      Виктор дал Юри пойти вперёд и следовал за ним до двери, которую Юри открыл, чувствуя, что всё шло не так, как обычно.  
  
      Он ожидал, что его как-то коснутся в этот момент. Он не ожидал, что Виктор остановится в дверях и попросит разрешения войти.  
  
— Да, конечно, - сказал Кацуки.  
  
      Почему Виктор не хватал его и не начинал что-то? Дело было в здании? Респектабельность отпугнула его?  
  
_“Может, он передумал,”_ \- подумал Юри, разворачиваясь, когда они разулись.  
  
— Чувствуй себя как дома, - сказал он.  
  
      Они вместе вошли в гостиную.  
  
— Так что ты хочешь сначала сделать? - спросил Юри, когда Виктор медленно опустился на диван. - Хочешь меня раздеть, или чтобы я сделал это сам?  
  
— Что? Я… Я не понимаю.  
  
— Ну ты же не планируешь заняться со мной любовью в одежде, да? - Он улыбнулся, когда лицо Виктора покраснело.  
  
— П-почему ты думаешь, я..? - Виктор оставил вопрос открытым, не способный закончить его.  
  
      Юри странно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Разве ты не этого хочешь? Или ты ожидаешь, что я сначала устрою для тебя своё обычное представление? Я могу включить музыку, если хочешь, - он шагнул к дивану.  
  
— Н-нет! - Виктор поднял руки. - Я сказал, что хотел бы узнать тебя лучше.  
  
— Да, я знаю, - Юри сощурился. - Подожди, ты имеешь в виду, что это _не_ эфемизм? Ты правда хочешь узнать меня лучше? - Он сел рядом с Виктором.  
  
— Да, - Виктор уставился на свои колени. - Это… странно?  
  
— Я не знаю. Никто ещё не хотел этого от меня раньше. Их только волновало, хорош ли я в постели, что, конечно же, так. - Он положил ладонь на колено Виктора, увидел, как тот покраснел, и убрал её. - У тебя никого не было, да?  
  
— Д-да.  
  
— Ах.  
  
_“Интересно, что он делал бы, если бы я решил станцевать стриптиз.”_ Это было озорной мыслью, которая пришла ему в голову, и он воспротивился желанию так сделать. А потом в его голову пришла другая идея.  
  
— Я переоденусь, - сказал он, кинув пальто на колени Виктора и направившись в свою комнату.  
  
      Виктор не последовал за ним.  
  
      Это было странно. Но чувствовалось так естественно.  
  
_“С таким же успехом можно добавить, что он "обращается со мной как с принцем" и предан.”_  
  
      Юри остановился в дверях и посмотрел на незнакомца на своём диване. Это был первый его взгляд на Виктора при хорошем освещении. Он был одет в полосатый костюм с галстуком. На его запястье были часы, и у двери были оставлены кожаные ботинки.  
  
_“Он должен быть богат.”_  
  
      Откуда, чёрт возьми, он явился?  
  
      Он повернулся и поймал взгляд Юри.  
  
— Хочешь чая? Я могу сделать, пока ты переодеваешься.  
  
_“Может, он упал с другой планеты.”_ Юри попытался не засмеяться от представленной картинки.  
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
Он был застигнут врасплох. Он не знал, как действовать или что делать в этой ситуации. Он махнул в сторону кухни, пробормотав “угощайся” и ушёл переодеваться.  
  
      Пятью минутами позже он нашёл Виктора на кухне, его пиджак, как и галстук, висел на спинке стула, а рукава были подвёрнуты. Его руки были покрыты мукой.  
  
— Прости, - извинился он, когда Юри вошёл. - Я подумал, что чай может быть скучным, поэтому решил испечь пирог.  
  
      Это было самое странное свидание в жизни Юри. Если это было свидание. Это было свидание?  
  
      Он упал в кресло, его разум был полон вопросов.  
  
  
      Как много людей могли сказать, что пили чай с Богом секса во плоти? Он сменил одежду на повседневную и смыл макияж, но ничто не могло смыть его шарм. Виктор смотрел с мягким трепетом, когда он ел кусочек пирога. Эрос облизал ложку и положил её на тарелку, когда закончил.  
  
      Виктор мог попросить холодный душ? Было бы это странно?  
  
_Привет, я знаю, что мы только встретились, и я только заглянул в гости, но я могу воспользоваться своей ванной для холодного душа, прежде чем уйду?_  
  
      Когда Эрос говорил о сексе, Виктор чувствовал, как кружилась его голова. Он был так удивлён идеей, что он абсолютно забыл: у Эроса мог быть кто-то ещё. _“Мне не позволено,”_ \- думал он. - _“Конечно ты хорош, но я понятия не имею, что делать. Я только унижусь, и ты перехочешь общаться со мной.”_  
  
— Я хочу быть тебе другом, - неожиданно выпалил он и почувствовал себя идиотом.  
  
      Он знал, что последовательно действовал и говорил неверно, но он понятия не имел, что было правильно делать.  
  
      Глаза Эроса расширились, когда его лицо осветилось широкой красивой улыбкой.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
      Виктор почувствовал, как исчез какой-то барьер, и расслабился на своём месте.  
  
— И я смогу зайти к тебе, проходя мимо, верно?  
  
— Если будешь обращаться ко мне по настоящему имени, - сказал он и поднялся. - Я Юри. - Он взял руку Виктора, и они снова пожали руки друг другу.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Юри.  
  
      Эрос, нет, _Юри_ — рассмеялся.  
  
—И мне, Виктор. - Он собрал тарелки и положил их в раковину. - Пирог правда вкусный, - он повернулся спиной к Виктору. - Я найду коробку, чтобы ты его забрал с собой.  
  
— Оставь, - сказал Виктор. - Я сделал его для тебя.  
  
— Я не могу… ты правда должен забрать его.  
  
      Пирог ему всё же не понравился. Виктор вздохнул. Он должен был быть вежливым. Почему ему не понравилось? Это из-за вишни?  
  
      Виктор забрал пирог и ушёл, чувствуя себя так, будто его сердце разбили.  
  
      Он не создал то хорошее первое впечатление, на которое надеялся.  
  
  
      Юри собрал то, что осталось от букетов Виктора в его спальне, думая о тех, что он уже выбросил.  
  
      Почему... нет, _как_. Как он мог их выбросить?  
  
      Теперь он знал и внешность и имя, чтобы связать их с цветами. Он упёрся подбородком в руку и уставился на розы, вспоминая их первую странную встречу.  
  
      Он должен был оставить пирог. Он ничего не пробовал вкуснее.  
  
      Но он знал, что если бы сохранил его, но сразу бы его съел. А потом у него снова были бы проблемы с фигурой.  
  
      Итак, Виктор был хорош в готовке. Или, по крайней мере, пёк прекрасные пироги.  
  
      Юри закрыл глаза и представил, как эти руки касались его лица.  
  
      Они ничего не сделали. Они даже едва касались. Он помнил выражение лица Виктора, когда он попросил Юри быть его другом, и облегчение, которое принёс этот вопрос. Беспокойство и тревога, которые связывали его желудок в большой узел, испарились с этим вопросом.  
  
      Неожиданно всё странное поведение обрело смысл: Виктор просто хотел быть его другом.  
  
      Ему не стоило волноваться о разбитом сердце. Ему не стоило продолжать притворяться.  
  
      Ему не надо было быть Эросом. Он мог быть просто Юри.  
  
      Впервые он встретил того, кто ничего не требовал от него. _“Таких людей не существует.”_  
  
_“О боже, думаю, я только что встретил того, кого не существует.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня, которая была использована в главе: Britney Spears - Toxic (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCRT8IItGpw)


	3. Яблоки и пуговицы

      Может, он придумал это всё. Это было первым, что пришло в голову Юри, когда он проснулся следующим утром. Может, это всё было обманным сном, принесённым разбитым сердцем и одиночеством.  
  
      Он повернулся на кровати и увидел розы в своей комнате.  
  
      Он вспомнил про автограф и закрыл лицо руками. Это было немного перебором, но он был в образе, когда делал это. Слишком часто он замечал за собой, что, отбрасывая свои обычные тревоги, он оставался в образе Эроса. Иногда ему было интересно, что случится, если он будет делать так долгое время. Он забудет, кто он есть на самом деле, и просто обернётся кем-то другим?  
  
      Мысль была достаточно странной, чтобы заставить его выбраться из кровати и отправиться его искать что-то другое, о чём можно было бы подумать.  
  
  
      Виктор повесил трубку с раздражённым вздохом. Он знал, что это будет тяжёлый разговор, но он прошёл даже хуже, чем он ожидал. Он потёр лоб рукой.  
  
      А затем он улыбнулся. Конечно, у него шла битва, и, конечно, она проходила правда плохо, но он выиграл. Он сделал всё по-своему. Никто не мог отнять это у него.  
  
      А теперь пришло время сделать то, что должно было поднять ему настроение.  
  
      Он откинулся в кресле и уставился на стену, где висел постер с Эросом. Он купил его у владельца “Blue Dancer” за баснословные деньги, но он стоил каждого потраченного цента.  
  
      Эрос сидел в кресле, одетый только в ярко-красную помаду и обувь с каблуками. Его ноги были разведены в стороны, а его руки покоились на кресле, прикрывая интимные места от зрителя. Одна идеальная бровь была поднята вверх, и на его губах была озорная улыбка, будто он рассматривал зрителя.  
  
      Владелец обещал Виктору копию второго постера, на котором Эрос был в такой же позиции, но на спине в полный рост, в то время как он улыбался через плечо. Виктор видел его в клубе. Он представил, как повесил их рядом, а затем воображение пыталось представить первый постер без рук Эроса на пути.  
  
      Кровь прилила к его лицу, и Виктор вскочил со своего кресла и выскочил из комнаты.  
  
  
      Посетители “Blue Dancer” были бы удивлены, узнав, что Юри (после небольшой задержки) стирал бельё, убирал свою квартиру и поливал растения, как и любой другой.  
  
      То воскресное утро застало его в халате с лейкой на балконе, прислонившимся к горшку с геранью. Он мурчал одну из своих песен себе под нос.  
  
      Было тихо, не считая мурчания Юри и певчих птиц, которые, к сожалению, не пытались аккомпанировать ему. Юри поднял взгляд и увидел фигуру, идущую по другой стороне улицы.  
  
      Он улыбнулся, когда узнал её.  
  
      Фигура помахала рукой.  
  
      Юри помахал в ответ.  
  
      Виктор пересёк улицу и встал как раз под балконом Юри.  
  
— Я могу зайти?  
  
— Конечно!  
  
      В руках Виктора был букет роз.  
  
— Приготовь для них немного воды.  
  
      Юри рассмеялся.  
  
— Обязательно.  
  
      В момент, когда Виктор зашёл в здание, Юри вспомнил, во что был одет, и с громким “ох!” побежал обратно в квартиру, чтобы переодеться.  
  
  
      Они сидели за маленьким столиком на балконе и пили чай. Юри заметил улыбку Виктора и улыбнулся в ответ, безрассудно постукивая пальцами по чашке в руках.  
  
      Виктор смотрел, как он поднимал чашку к губам и пил из неё. Жест был невинным, но Виктор не мог не думать об Эросе, когда видел это. Он уставился на свой чай и попытался перестать желать поменяться местами с чашкой Юри. К несчастью для него, у него не было в этом много удачи.  
  
— Ты не обязан дарить мне цветы, - сказал Юри, кивая на большой букет на столе. - Я… Я в смысле, тебе не стоит приносить мне цветы. - Нет, это всё ещё звучало неправильно. Он опустил взгляд и предпочёл более ничего не говорить.  
  
      Виктор улыбнулся.  
  
— Прости, если они оскорбляют тебя каким-то образом. Я избавлюсь от них, - он встал.  
  
— Нет-нет! Они меня не оскорбляют! - объявил Юри, и Виктор сел обратно. - Они льстят мне. Я-я польщён. Спасибо. - Он положил ладони на колени и уставился на них.  
  
      Они сидели в тишине несколько секунд.  
  
      Юри встал и наклонился к букету.  
  
— Где ты берёшь их? Первые, которые ты подарил мне, всё ещё свежие. - Он скользнул пальцами по лепесткам и посмотрел вверх.  
  
      Виктор разразился кашлем. Юри кинулся постучать его по спине.  
  
— Я-я… я подавился чаем. Спасибо… - едва выдавил из себя Виктор.  
  
      Руки Эроса были на его спине и плече, делая попытки дышать тяжелее. Постер опасно всплыл в памяти Виктора. Он выдавил улыбку.  
  
— Я-я в порядке теперь, честно.  
  
      Юри упал обратно в кресло. Он уставился на цветы с задумчивым выражением лица, пока Виктору было интересно, о чём он мог думать.  
  
      Кацуки мысленно пролистывал список покупок, думая, было ли в холодильнике достаточно еды, чтобы отложить поход в магазин ещё на один день.  
  
— Что-то не так? - наконец спросил Виктор.  
  
— Хмм? - Юри очнулся от мыслей о яблоках и удивлённо посмотрел на Виктора. - Что? О, нет. Я… Я… - он покраснел. - Я просто думал о необходимости пойти в магазин.  
  
— О. Я ожидал услышать что-то другое. Признаю, что немного удивлён, - произнёс Виктор.  
  
— Что? - спросил Юри, защищаясь. - Кому-то вроде меня нельзя думать о скучных вещах вроде покупок?  
  
— Нет, - Виктор выглядел ошеломлённым от этой вспышки, - у тебя было мечтательное выражение лица, поэтому я подумал, что ты думал о чём-то приятном. - Он замолчал. - Ты любишь ходить по магазинам?  
  
— Не думаю, что это вообще кому-то нравится.  
  
      Несколько секунд прошли в тишине, и затем они оба рассмеялись. Виктор успокоился первым и поднялся на ноги.  
  
— Пошли тогда.  
  
— Куда ты?  
  
— По магазинам!  
  
  
      Первым открытием для Юри в тот день стало то, что Виктор действительно любил ходить по магазинам. Поначалу он настоял написать лист покупок и потом, когда они отправились, он помечал то, что они уже купили.  
  
      За этим быстро последовало и второе открытие: Виктор был неместным. Он просто приехал в гости и признался в этом, когда был примерно на половине списка покупок.  
  
— Я остановился у друга, - сказал он. Улыбка на его лице расширилась, и Юри стало интересно, было ли что-то особенное в его друге.  
  
      Юри обнаружил, что хотел бы, чтобы эта улыбка была для него. Затем он покачал головой и поднял яблоко, чтобы лучше рассмотреть его.  
  
— Нет-нет, эти лучше! - объявил Виктор. - Посмотри на их цвет! - Он держал одно перед Юри, и пальцы Юри накрыли его.  
  
      Теперь улыбка Виктора _была_ для него.  
  
      Они оба держали яблоко, будто забыли его отпустить. Кто-то где-то что-то выкрикнул, и рука Виктора соскочила из-под пальцев Юри, оставив их в одиночестве держать яблоко.  
  
— Ещё три, думаю, - сказал Виктор, разворачиваясь.  
  
      Юри смотрел на Виктора и пытался предположить, чем он занимался по жизни. Он понял, к своему удивлению, что мог представить Виктора почти в любой профессии. Мужчина был так одержим едой, что Юри мгновенно предположил, что он работал поваром. В конце концов, он сделал восхитительный пирог для Юри. Затем Виктор сделал между делом замечание о танцах, и Юри мог также видеть его в качестве танцора. У него определённо не была фигура того, кто лежал и ничего не делал. И потом список продолжился.  
  
      Юри споткнулся обо что-то маленькое, и его ноги предали его.  
  
      Его поймала вытянутая рука, и Юри посмотрел на лицо Виктора.  
  
— Аккуратно, - мягко сказал тот.  
  
 _“Я могу спросить,”_ \- подумал Юри, когда его сердце стучало в груди. Но это было очень личным вопросом. Юри медленно отстранился и немедленно заинтересовался чем-то вдали.  
  
      Его щёки горели.  
  
      Они вернулись в квартиру Юри с полными пакетами, после чего Виктор впечатлил Юри действительно драматичной готовкой, кульминацией которой был вкусный обед.  
  
— Спасибо, - сказал Юри, когда они закончили.  
  
      Виктор упёрся подбородком в ладонь.  
  
— Сейчас мне надо идти, но увидимся вечером.  
  
      Юри кивнул.  
  
      Он встал и из-за неожиданного импульса, который возник у обоих, они обняли друг друга.  
  
— Увидимся в клубе, - сказал Виктор без каких-либо недомолвок или намёков, будто он говорил “Увидимся в 4”.  
  
      Юри кивнул и отпустил его. Он проводил Виктора до двери и затем побежал на балкон, чтобы на прощание помахать ему рукой.  
  
      Он был идеальным. Даже если это было просто одним огромным способом приманить его, он всё ещё оставался идеальным.  
  
      Юри упал в кресло на кухне и уставился на новый букет. И затем поднял один из цветков к губам.  
  
      Его сердце никогда не было таким, каким оно стало, когда Виктор поймал его.  
  
      Часы на стене сказали ему, что было уже два, и наступило время репетиции.  
  
  
 _“I’m telling you loosen up my buttons, baby.”_  
  
      Эрос вышел на сцену за несколько уверенных шагов. По обе стороны от него было по две девушки, и они все шли в ритме песни. Они остановились, повернувшись к зрителям боком, будто давая им шанс рассмотреть себя с этой стороны, и, как согласились бы многие из завсегдатаев, это был прекрасный вид.  
  
 _“But you keep fronting  
Saying what you going to do to me  
But I ain't seen nothing.”_  
  
      Они были одеты в одинаковую чёрную одежду: свободные свитера с длинными рукавами, открытые сверху, и золотые шорты, или это были короткие юбки? Все пятеро одновременно сели на пол и сделали ногами круг. Ах. Всё-таки это были шорты.  
  
 _“Hardly the type I fall for.”_  
  
      Танцоры встали и сняли свитера. Они предложили их зрителям, которые охотно потянулись за ними, но затем кинули их на сцену за собой.  
  
      Теперь на сцене было пятеро людей в золотых шортах и кроп топах.  
  
 _“I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more.”_  
  
      Они двигались по сцене, пели, танцуя и меняясь местами, когда вышло ещё пятеро выступающих со стульями в руках, только чтобы поставить их и уйти.  
  
      Но зрители не видели о-такого-умного трюка использованного, чтобы вынести стулья: их внимание было сфокусировано на руках танцоров. Пять правых рук приподняли край кроп топов, в то время как пять левых рук слегка опустили край шорт.  
  
      Зрители просили большего.  
  
 _“What I want to do is spring this on you.”_  
  
      Танцоры отступили, подходя к каждому из своих кресел. Пять идеальных ног в унисон встали на стулья, после чего каждый провёл от лодыжек к бёдрам ладонями, не сводя взгляда со зрителей.  
  
 _“Back up all of the things that I told you.”_  
  
      Девушка справа сняла свой топ, оставшись в лифе. Он был чёрным, с кружевной подкладкой. Девушка слева, как оказалось, была одета также. За ними последовали и оставшиеся две девушки.  
  
 _“You been saying all the right things all night long.”_  
  
      Эрос выступил вперёд. На его лице был опасный взгляд, когда он поднял топ, его руки открыли больше кожи, и зрители закричали громче. Он поднял бровь и вновь опустил топ.  
  
      Зрители застонали.  
  
 _“But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off.”_  
  
      Руки Эроса опустились к его животу и уцепились за край его шорт. Если бы кто-то был ещё в том состоянии, чтобы задаваться вопросом: где те пуговицы, о которых пелось, они бы получили свой ответ. Эрос расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу, затем ещё одну.  
  
      Зрители замолчали. Музыка перестала играть. Танцоры перестали петь.  
  
      Шорты опустились на несколько сантиметров, чтобы показать завязки нижнего белья Эроса. Ни один человек не издал и вздоха.  
  
      В абсолютной тишине Эрос снял свои шорты. Крики, которые за этим последовали, не были сравнимы с теми, что он получил, когда повернулся к зрителям спиной.  
  
      Эрос скользнул пальцами вдоль завязок нижнего белья и оставил руки на талии.  
  
      Музыка продолжилась, как и пение.  
  
 _“Baby, can’t you see  
How these clothes are fitting on me.”_  
  
      Одна за одной девушки вышли вперёд и сняли свои шорты, в то время как остальные танцевали вокруг своих стульев.  
  
 _“Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours.”_  
  
      Они запрыгнули на стулья, согнув колени, и повернулись спиной к зрителям. Они развели колени в стороны, прежде чем спрыгнуть, обойти стулья кругом и запрыгнуть в ту же позицию, в этот раз лицом к зрителям.  
  
 _“I’m telling you loosen up my buttons baby.”_  
  
      Они медленно развели ноги, как раз когда песня подходила к концу, и соединили колени с последней нотой.  
  
      Оркестр перестал играть, и они встали спиной к зрителям, будто давая тем сравнить свой задний вид и выбрать наиболее предпочитаемый (если бы они могли придумать некоторые критерии, которые могли помочь им отличить доступные варианты друг от друга).  
  
      Затем Эрос посмотрел через плечо с улыбкой и снял топ. Он обошёл свой стул и оголил свою грудь на глазах у публики. Он поднял одну ногу и обвёл ею стул. Зрители засвистели.  
  
      Остальные танцоры подняли руки к спинам и расстегнули лифы. Они также стояли спинами к зрителям, когда одновременно скинули лифы.  
  
      Эрос освободил своё кресло, скользя пальцами по его стулу, и послал воздушный поцелуй. Он повернулся и ушёл, когда они скандировали его имя. Девушки одновременно повернулись, послали воздушные поцелуи, и занавес закрылся.  
  
      Понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы вид, полный кожи, ремней и пэстисов, погрузился в сознание зрителей, и они взорвались аплодисментами и свистом.  
  
  
      Телефон Виктора зазвонил, как только он встал со своего стула.  
  
— Слушай, Виктор, ты знаешь, я тебя поддержу во всех твоих начинаниях, - голос на другом конце провода начал говорить, не поздоровавшись, - но даже я должен спросить у тебя: ты уверен? В смысле, я только за широкие жесты, сделанные во имя любви, но он действительно того стоит?  
  
— Стоит, - ответил Виктор, как раз когда дошёл до двери Юри и приготовился постучать в неё.


	4. Глава 4: Мы скоро утонем

      Идеальных людей не существует. Юри слишком хорошо это знал. У всех был как минимум один недостаток, и ему было интересно, какой был у Виктора.  
  
      Но если у Виктора он был, действительно ли важно, какой именно?  
  
      Юри думал об этом, когда снимал пэстисы с груди. Нет, решил он, когда краем глаза заметил своё отражение в зеркале, неважно.  
  
      Послышался стук в дверь.  
  
      Он натянул халат.  
  
— Войдите, — сказал он и повернулся к двери.  
  
      Это был Виктор. Конечно, это был он. Кто ещё бы постучал? Кто угодно — и да, это включало каждого — кто угодно просто вошёл бы, не заботясь, что мог бы помешать.  
  
      Но Виктор действительно стучал.  
  
— Это было потрясающе, Юри! — В нём вновь был этот энтузиазм, и Юри почувствовал, как покраснел.  
  
— Спасибо. — Он с улыбкой принял ещё один букет от Виктора.  
  
      А потом ему стало интересно, что делать с таким большим количеством роз.  
  
      Ему всё ещё было интересно это, когда Виктор провожал его домой. И не просто «домой», а к двери, возле которой остановился.  
  
— Не буду тебя задерживать. Я знаю, что тебе необходимо отдохнуть, — сказал Виктор.  
  
      Юри открыл было рот, чтобы поспорить, однако, передумав, сказал:  
  
— Спокойной ночи.  
  
— Спокойной ночи! Увидимся завтра вечером, если ты не против.  
  
— Я завтра не выступаю, — ответил Юри, — но встретимся в клубе.  
  
      Виктор кивнул и ушёл. Юри смотрел на него, когда он ждал лифт, и затем обернулся, чтобы помахать на прощание, прежде чем зайти в него.  
  
      Чувствуя себя сбитым с толку, Юри зашёл в квартиру. Только когда он лёг в постель, он понял, как был прав Виктор.  
  
Он был измотан.  


***

  
  
      На следующий вечер Виктор нашёл Эроса за столом около стойки, смеясь, сидя в своём кресле. Он был в чём-то длинном и сложном, что могло быть как платьем, так и чем-то ещё. Чем бы это ни было, правая нога Эроса выглядывала из-за его полов, показывая чёрный шёлковый чулок, поднимавшийся до бедра. Платье соскользнуло с одного плеча, и Виктор остановился, загипнотизированный.  
  
      Одна идеальная рука поднялась и поправила платье.  
  
      На сцене закончился очередной номер, и зрители вежливо захлопали.  
  
      Официант принёс Эросу напиток на подносе, и Виктор захотел уйти.  
  
      Он не мог объяснить, почему он нервно потел, когда Эрос пил, но ещё не был потным, что он сможет выжить, если будет смотреть, как Юри пьёт через трубочку очередной коктейль.  
  
      Юри повернул голову и заметил Виктора.  
  
      Прижимая к груди букет подобно щиту, Виктор направился к столу. Люди поворачивались в своих сиденьях, чтобы посмотреть, как он приближался к Юри.  
  
— М-могу присоединиться к тебе? — спросил Виктор.  
  
      Юри кивнул.  
  
      Он практически упал в кресло и протянул розы.  
  
      Юри принял их с улыбкой и ещё одним кивком. Он держал их несколько секунд, прежде чем положить на стол перед собой. Затем он поднял бокал и выпил.  
  
      Виктор почувствовал, как по его позвоночнику прошлась дрожь.  
  
      На сцене началось очередное выступление. Девушка начала петь, и глаза Виктора медленно переместились к ней, прежде чем вернуться к Юри.  
  
      На новой артистке было больше украшений, чем одежды (не то чтобы Виктор долго смотрел на неё, чтобы заметить это). Цепочки жемчуга окружали её шею и опускались к груди, которая была едва прикрыта платьем. У неё было много браслетов на голых руках и даже несколько находилось на лодыжках. Когда она пела — громко и с заразным энтузиазмом — то качала головой, позволяя ярко-рыжим волосам летать вокруг лица.  
  
« _Boy, I will be your sexy silk._ »  
  
      Юри опустил бокал и подвинулся ближе к Виктору. Его платье соскользнуло с одного плеча, только чтобы зацепиться за локоть, но не было похоже, что он это заметил.  
  
« _Wrap me around, round, round, round._ »  
  
      Виктор широко улыбнулся, когда всё внутри него паниковало. Что я должен делать? Мой мозг такой пустой! Что мне сказать?  
  
“ _I’ll be your pussycat licking at your milk._ ”  
  
      Губы Юри были снова на соломинке, и Виктор почувствовал, как во рту всё пересохло. Тёмно-карие глаза пленили его, и он не мог избавиться от чувства, будто он тонул в них.  
  
      Юри моргнул и разбил заклинание. Он отодвинул пустой бокал.  
  
— Я рад, что ты пришёл, — сказал он, на его лице была невинная улыбка. — Как прошёл твой день?  
  
— Хорошо. — Его что-то отпустило, и он наконец смог свободно вздохнуть. — Я… эм… — Он вспомнил, где был до того, как пришёл в клуб. — Мой друг… он взял меня с собой на эту шоколадную фабрику, и они делают восхитительный шоколад! Я купил немного, чтобы ты попробовал. — Он выудил коробку из кармана. Она была обёрнута тёмно-красной бумагой и перевязана золотой лентой. — Если понравится, могу ещё купить. Я… я тоже могу делать шоколад, — добавил он.  
  
      Он был одержим готовкой и выпечкой. До того, как он встретил Юри. Теперь они ощущались больше как обычные хобби.  
  
— Я могу его сейчас попробовать? — спросил Юри.  
  
      Виктор кивнул.  
  
— Конечно!  
  
      Медленными аккуратными движениями Юри распаковал коробку и открыл её, чтобы увидеть дюжину маленьких одинаковых шоколадок. Его лицо осветилось детским восторгом, когда он взял одну и положил в рот.  
  
“ _You’ll have to seduce me, nibble and bite._ ”  
  
      Улыбка застыла на лице Виктора.  
  
— Вкусно! — сказал Юри. Он подвинулся в своём кресле, и его нога коснулась ноги Виктора.— И ты сказал, что можешь такие сделать? - спросил он, наклонив голову к руке.  
  
      Виктор увидел восхищение в его глазах.  
  
— Конечно, — ответил он, — и могу добавить начинку. Какая тебе нравится?  
  
      Юри опустил взгляд.  
  
— Я не могу… Я не могу есть много… Просто… эм, чуть-чуть.  
  
      Певица действительно погрузилась в свою композицию, по-разному выкрикивала, но, может, это было на аудиторию. Вокруг них звучал свист, когда она продолжала петь.  
  
“ _Whoa, whoa go. Slow baby don’t._ ”  
  
      И Виктор понял. Неожиданно произошедшее с пирогом представилось в другом свете. Конечно! Почему он не понял этого раньше? Юри был актёром, потому должен был следить за своим весом! Он почувствовал, что расслабился.  
  
— Я ещё знаю несколько очень хороших рецептов для фруктовых и овощных блюд, — сказал он.  
  
      Лицо Юри вновь осветилось ещё одной улыбкой.  
  
— Я бы хотел попробовать.  
  
      На сцене актриса издала восторженный вскрик.  
  
“ _I think I like you!_ ”  
  
— Эм… Как прошёл твой день? — спросил Виктор. — Смог отдохнуть?  


***

  
  
      Юри хотел бы рассказать Виктору что-нибудь интересное, но его день был таким скучным, что все темы для разговора были быстро исчерпаны.  
  
      Где-то в другом мире была женщина, поющая и танцующая на сцене. Где-то в другом мире он был Эросом. Но не в этом мире.  
  
      В этом мире он сидел рядом с самым идеальным человеком во вселенной и понятия не имел, как разговаривать с ним.  
  
      Крики зрителей стали громче. Виктор и глазом не моргнул. Единственный взгляд, который он бросил на сцену, был абсолютно незаинтересованным.  
  
— Она очень хороша, — сказал Юри, не зная, что ещё добавить. Он улыбнулся актрисе, и она подмигнула ему, обернувшись через плечо.  
  
— Ты намного лучше, — сказал Виктор.  
  
      Юри был польщён. Может, это не было преданностью, но он собирался думать именно так.  
  
“ _Whoa boy you’re gonna win! Say ‘yeah, yeah, yeah’ you’re under my skin. I got butterflies within!_ ”   
  
      Выступавшая издала долгий восторженный выдох, который почти повторили зрители.  
  
“ _I think I love you!_ ”  
  
      Рука Юри скользнула по руке Виктора, его пальцы коснулись костяшек.  
  
— Пойдём куда-нибудь ещё, — предложил он. “ _И тогда, может, я смогу сфокусироваться на нашем разговоре._ ”  
  
      Номер окончился, и зрители взорвались восторгом.  
  
— Куда хочешь пойти? — Виктор был вынужден наклониться к Юри, чтобы тот его услышал, и Юри почувствовал на лице его дыхание.  
  
      Юри подождал, пока воодушевление утихомирится. Он видел, как владелец махал ему. Развлекательная программа на этот вечер была почти закончена.  
  
— Куда угодно, — ответил он.  
  
      Он встал и позволил платью упасть с плеч, открывая чёрное кружево под ним. Платье упало прямо в руки Виктора. Юри подмигнул зрителям и ушёл, ожидая, что Виктор последует за ним.  


***

  
  
      Виктор нашёл Юри в его комнате.  
  
— Вот, — сказал он, вытянув платье. Оно всё ещё было тёплым от тела Юри.  
  
— Просто кинь его на кровать, — пренебрежительно ответил Юри.  
  
      Он отвернулся, дотягиваясь до спины и вздыхая.  
  
— Можешь помочь расстегнуть, пожалуйста?  
  
— К-конечно.  
  
      Виктор шагнул к нему. После некоторого колебания он поднял руки и расстегнул пуговицы топа Юри.  
  
— Спасибо, — стянул его Юри.  
  
      Неожиданно Виктор понял, что актёр собирается раздеться прямо перед ним. Он отвернулся и уставился в пол.  
  
— Что случилось? — через некоторое время прошептал Юри.  
  
— Прости, ты хочешь, чтобы я вышел из комнаты, когда переодеваешься?  
  
— О! — мягко рассмеялся Юри. — Полагаю, я так часто раздевался перед другими, что не думаю об этом. Тебе некомфортно от этого?  
  
— Нет, вовсе нет! — настоял Виктор, разглядывая свою обувь.  
  
      Он почувствовал, как Юри положил ладонь на его плечо.  
  
— Спасибо, — прошептал он.  
  
— Ты не должен благодарить меня. — Он почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам. Он снова испытывал это чувство: чувство, что он делает что-то не так.  
  
      Юри убрал руку, и в комнате повисла тишина, пока он, предположительно, переодевался.  
  
— Здесь недалеко есть красивый мост, — сказал Виктор, пытаясь заполнить тишину. Он не был уверен, что хотел говорить о том, что он в комнате, когда там переодевался Эрос. — Мы можем пойти туда, — неубедительно закончил он.  
  
— Я готов, — сказал Юри.  
  
      Виктор повернулся, чтобы увидеть его, одевшего длинный свитер и штаны. Он протянул руку, и её взял Юри.  
  
— Пошли посмотрим на твой мост, — прошептал Юри, сжимая руку Виктора обеими руками.  
  
      Это было достаточно невинное предложение, но по некоторым причинам оно заставило Виктора покраснеть. Он кивнул.  
  
      Свежий воздух снаружи успокоил его, и он почувствовал себя в обычном состоянии. Он болтал о мосте, о том, что слышал о нём. В этом не было ничего особенно, но он говорил, что оттуда открывается красивый вид.  
  
      Юри сжимал его руку и слушал. Было темно, выражение его лица было сложно увидеть, но Виктор был уверен, что он улыбался.  
  
      Возможно, он продолжал улыбаться, когда они пришли.  
  
      А затем Виктор понял: было слишком темно, чтобы оценить вид с моста, и на нём лица не стало.  
  
— Прости, я забыл, что уже темно. — Слова звучали глупо, как только он произнёс их.  
  
      Юри рассмеялся.  
  
— Но ты хорошо можешь видеть звёзды. — Он указал в небо. — Смотри!  
  
— Да...  
  
      Они смотрели на звёзды какое-то время.  
  
— Знаешь, — признал Виктор, — понятия не имею, как они зовутся.  
  
— И я.  
  
      Они рассмеялись над этим. Юри обнял Виктора за руку и наклонился к нему, пока их плечи не соприкоснулись.  
  
      После этого, когда Виктор лежал в постели, он вспоминал чувство тепла, будто они оба были закутаны в тёплый плед. И неожиданно понял, что единственная звезда, которая его волновала, была та, которую он заметил в глазах Юри. Он уставился на потолок и подумал о них.  
  
      Мысли об этих глазах выбили остальные воспоминания об Эросе из его головы.  


***

  
  
      Когда Виктор приехал в клуб на следующий вечер, к нему вышла одна из выступающих и попросила следовать за ней. Он думал, что она приведёт его к Юри, но вместо этого она показала ему место впереди.  
  
— Эрос попросил зарезервивать это место для тебя, — сказала она ему. — Мы сохраним его для тебя, даже если будешь опаздывать. — Она замолчала. — Пока ты не порвёшь с ним, конечно.  
  
      Виктор упал в то, что, по видимому, было его креслом, не зная, что сказать на это. “Я не его парень!” — протестовал он внутри, и затем похолодел.  
  
      У Эроса уже был парень. Но где он? Почему Виктор не видел его в этом месте? И, что более важно, что он сделал бы, если бы узнал, что Эрос, не Юри, проводит своё время с Виктором так, что некоторые могли бы назвать это свиданиями. Он пообещал себе поговорить с Юри об этом и правда намеревался это сделать, пока не началось выступление Эроса, и Виктор всё забыл.  
  
      Другие места были уже заняты, но неудивительно: был день Эроса.  
  
      Пианист начал играть, когда свет потускнел, и занавес был раздвинут Эросом.  
  
“ _We're an oyster cracker on the stew_ ,” — начал он, когда шагнул к микрофону. Его руки ласкали стойку, будто это был его любовник, когда он продолжал.  
  
      Он был одет в длинное белое пальто в перьях, которое опускалось к его коленям и в туфли на каблуке. Сложно сказать, было ли что-то под этим. Зная Эроса, можно было вполне предположить, что он был практически нагим под пальто.  
  
      Мысли о голом Эросе, одетом в пальто, заставили прилить кровь к лицу Виктора.  
  
“ _And the honey in the tea._ ” Он облизнул губы, закрыв глаза. “ _We’re the sugar cubes, one lump or two in the black coffee._ ” Эрос медленно открыл глаза и расстегнул одной рукой низ пальто, открывая идеальные голые коленки. Он дёрнул пальто, чтобы скрыть их снова, и продолжил петь.  
  
      Глаза Виктора следили за пальцами Юри, когда он кончиками скользил по стойке микрофона.  
  
“ _But we’re gonna be sinkin’ soon,_ ” - почти прошептал Юри. Пальто соскользнуло, открывая голые плечи. “ _In a boat that’s built of sticks and hay we drifted from the shore with a captain who’s too proud to say that he dropped the oar._ ” Когда пальто упало на сцену, Эрос сделал выражение насмешливого удивления и притворился, что пытается прикрыться.  
  
      Зрители рассмеялись.  
  
" _Он голый! О боже мой! Он действительно, действительно..._ "  
  
      Эроса освещал сценарный свет, и Виктор понял, что он был в розово-золотом платье. Актёр скользнул руками по телу и бёдрам, показывая, как хорошо платье сидело на нём. Виктор вновь свободно выдохнул.  
  
“ _We’re gonna be sinkin’ soon,_ ” — снова и снова пел Эрос, когда его платье скользило по бёдрам, медленно открывая всё больше кожи под возбуждённый свист зрителей.  
  
      Платье двигалось всё выше.  
  
“ _Он разденется?_ ” — продолжал думать Виктор, во рту пересохло. — _Разденется?_ ”  
  
      Платье остановилось как раз, когда Виктор приготовился увидеть нижнее бельё Эроса. Он отпустил ткань, позволяя платью упасть обратно.  
  
      Виктор начал думать, что песня была о нём, и он был единственным, кто тонул. Вполне вероятно вместе с Эросом. А может и с одиноким валторнистом, который начал играть свою соло-партию, когда Эрос перестал петь.  
  
      Музыкант передал ведущую роль Эросу, как только закончил, и получил за свои старания поцелуй.  
  
“ _Everybody hold your breath, ‘cause we’re gonna be sinkin’ soon._ ” Виктор был готов поклясться, что никто из зрителей больше не дышал. Он точно нет. “ _And down and down we go._ ”  
  
      Платье падало всё ниже и ниже. Показалась идеальная грудь, затем можно было полностью увидеть торс, ради запечатления которого умер бы любой артист, бёдра...  
  
      Было сложно о чём-то думать. Он пытался сфокусироваться на пальцах, когда они скользили по этим бёдрам.  
  
      Что это был за голос? О, точно, Эрос всё ещё пел.  
  
“ _The sugar cubes, one lump or two? No thank you, none for me._ ” Пара тёмно-красных губ формировала слова, и Виктор знал, что, в теории, он мог понимать их значение, но в этот момент он понятия не имел, о чём песня. “ _Well, we’re gonna be sinkin’ soon._ ” Эрос отвернулся, когда закончилась песня.  
  
      Он немного отступил от микрофона, слегка опустив голову. Его рука поднесла микрофон обратно к губам, и он повторил последнюю строчку без музыки, издав после этого длинный вздох.  
  
      После этого стало абсолютно тихо, не считая стука каблуков Юри, когда он уходил.  
  
      Зрители издали коллективный вздох.  
  
      Виктор замялся, прежде чем последовать за Юри. Он обнаружил, к своему огромному удивлению, что не мог подняться со своего места. Его колени дрожали, и ему было тяжело дышать. Как надолго он задержал дыхание? Слишком надолго, это точно.  
  
      Наконец он справился со сложной задачей и побежал в комнату Юри. Ну, не сколько побежал, сколько заковылял.  
  
      Он всё ещё был в оцепенении, будто выпил слишком много. Он думал о красных губах Юри, его голой груди и том, как его руки скользили по внутренней стороне бёдер после того, как он снял платье.  
  
      Ему пришлось остановиться и уцепиться за стену, чтобы можно было перевести дыхание.  
  
      После нескольких минут медленного глубокого дыхания он продолжил идти.  
  
      Он замялся около двери, сглотнул и постучал.  
  
— Входите.  
  
      Юри стоял перед зеркалом, всё ещё одетый в сценарный костюм и критически рассматривал своё отражение.  
  
      Виктор опустил взгляд.  
  
— Я… прости. Я зайду позже.  
  
— Хмм? — Должно быть, Юри повернулся и посмотрел на него, потому что Виктор мог чувствовать на себе его взгляд. — Прости. Я накину что-нибудь.  
  
      Виктор поднял взгляд и наблюдал, как Юри накинул халат, прежде чем упасть в своё кресло.  
  
— У тебя, — Виктор облизнулся, — у тебя есть ещё одно кресло? Думаю, мне надо присесть.  
  
— Просто садись на кровать.  
  
      Нет-нет, это так не работало.  
  
— Всё хорошо. Я постою.  
  
      Юри встал.  
  
— Ты можешь сесть сюда.  
  
      Виктор сел в кресло с тихим “спасибо” и посмотрел, как Юри растянулся на своей стороне кровати.  
  
      Затем он вспомнил о розах, которые всё ещё держал.  
  
— Я принёс тебе цветы.  
  
— Спасибо, — на губах Юри появилась улыбка, и Виктору стало интересно, что было на его уме.  
  
      Кто-нибудь знал, что было на уме у Эроса?  
  
      В этот момент Виктор не знал, что было в его собственном.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песни, использованные в этой главе: Jessie J - Sexy silk (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YVDE-LCL7L4)  
> Norah Jones - Sinkin' Soon (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYywXhixVW0)


End file.
